


It is warm in here with you

by captainhurricane



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Multi, No Spoilers, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 13:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13100874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane
Summary: Three heroes take a moment for themselves.





	It is warm in here with you

”You were so brave.” A giggle.

”No, you were-” A chuckle, eyes rolled fondly.

”No, you were the bravest.” Sternly said, with lips twitching.

The room is a little too small for three people perhaps, the two bunks certainly are too small but it doesn’t deter the three of them. They’re clutching each other tightly, laying comfortably snuggled on the lower bunk. Arms are everywhere, Rey’s elbow probably poking Finn’s ribs too much, Poe’s chin digging into her shoulder. But they don’t mind.

They’ve been talking in soft voices ever since their escape from the mineral planet and ever since they had first managed to snag a moment of peace. Of course they had ended up closer and even closer like this.

Words had changed into kisses, kisses changing into giggles until they had been clutching each other, breathless and relieved to be finally able to be like this.

“I still think Rey’s the bravest,” Finn murmurs, nose burrowing against her temple.

“Shush,” she says. “You two are.”

Poe snorts, shifting so his arm isn’t losing feeling under the weight of them both. His eyes are comfortably closed, his smile tucking at his lips. It’s remarkable how the presence of the two of them can make him smile like this. “You two are ridiculous,” he murmurs.

“You are ridiculous,” Rey huffs, instantly miffed, yet fond. She shifts enough to able to kiss Poe’s chin. “But at least you are nice to look at.”

“Hey!”

Finn begins to chuckle, his arms tight around her waist, his fingers grazing Poe’s side. “Well, you are nice to look at, buddy,” Finn says. “Especially when you’re being all commander and cocky.” He hums, tucked against Rey’s side like an eel.

“All commander and cocky, huh?” Poe huffs.

“Aw,” whispers Rey, reaching for both of their hands, taking Poe’s hand in one of hers and Finn’s hand in one of hers. She brings them to her lips and kisses them. “I like you two. So much.” Her voice is tinted with a little sorrow.

They squeeze her tighter in response.

 

**Author's Note:**

> while TLJ suffered from a lot of second-part-of-a-trilogy-problems, I mostly liked it. What I didn't like was half of Rey's storyline and Finn's storyline being close to non-existent and Poe being treated like shit- although I do appreciate that I could see him so much since he's by far my fave. 
> 
> Give Finn something to do. Please.
> 
> At least Poe and Rey finally met and how fucking adorable was it?? ♥


End file.
